Dangerous Game
by Verness
Summary: Songfic zu "Dangerous Game" aus dem Musical "Jekyll & Hyde". Eine Strafarbeit bei Snape läuft für Hermione ganz schön aus dem Ruder. Vorsicht: Rating M ernsthaft zur Kenntnis nehmen.


**Dangerous Game **

Aus dem Musical "Jekyll & Hyde"

Disclaimer: Mir ist leider nichts. Alles der Rowling. ;)

Jaja, ich weiß. Nicht noch eine Songfic. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich höre Musik im Auto, singe laut mit und dann fällt mir eine Scene dazu ein. Naja, die Story dazu muss ich dann einfach loswerden.

Trotzdem viel Spaß ;)

Ach ja, Warnings: Also, der Inhalt ist wie schon bei **Poison** nicht für jedermann gedacht, d.h. das Rating M ist ernst gemeint. Achtung, detaillierte sexuelle Handlungen. Leute, lest es nicht, wenn ihr's nicht mögt oder zu jung seid.

Allen anderen jetzt aber viel Spaß. ;)

* * *

**I feel your fingers **

Dunkelheit. Vollkommene Dunkelheit. Angst und Lust beherrschten jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie konnte nur noch fühlen.

**Cold on my shoulder **

Seine Hände waren eiskalt und ihre Haut stark erhitzt.

**Your chilling touch**

Ihre Schultern waren entblößt.

**As it runs down my spine **

Ihr ganzer Körper war mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

**Watching your eyes **

Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Das Licht war gerade genug um in seine rabenschwarzen Tiefen zu blicken.

**As they invade my soul **

Sie spürte, wie alle ihre Mauern in sich zusammenfielen, als er die Situation ausnutzte und in ihren Geist eindrang, um sie gänzlich in Besitz zu nehmen.

Seine Finger waren überall – seine Stimme war überall – seine Augen waren überall. Wieso war sie nur erneut hierher gekommen?!

**Forbidden pleasures **

Es war einfach zu verlockend. Sie wollte es wieder erleben.

**I'm afraid to make mine. **

Es war so gut… Aber so falsch!

Und doch, sie wollte es immer und immer wieder erleben und niemals wieder darauf verzichten. Niemals mehr auf IHN verzichten!

Alles hatte während einer Strafarbeit begonnen…

* * *

**At the touch of your hand **

Hermione Granger war wütend! _Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen!_ Wütend war überhaupt kein Ausdruck! Sie war fuchsteufelswild!

Sie konnte diese ständige Ungerechtigkeit in seinem Klassenzimmer nicht länger ertragen.

Wenn man sie fragte, so war es nur selbstverständlich, dass sie ihm Widerworte gab. Ein jeder hätte wohl reagiert wie sie, hätte die fiese Fledermaus aus den Kerkern einen perfekt zubereiteten Zaubertrank einfach so verschwinden lassen.

Da konnte einem schon mal ein geflüstertes „Arschloch" entschlüpfen, fand sie. Was viel ihm überhaupt ein, ihr deshalb auch noch eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen!?!

**At the sound of your voice **

Wumms.

Energisch klopfte Sie einmal gegen die Tür. Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber sie wusste auch so, dass sie eintreten konnte. Der Raum war nur spärlich beleuchtet. Eine Kerze schwebte um den Kopf des Professors, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Die einzig andere Kerze im Raum befand sich auf einem Schreibpult direkt vor ihm. Sie zog eine missmutige Schnute. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient!

„Ahh, Miss Granger, schön das Sie es doch noch hierher geschafft haben. " Sie sah auf die Uhr. Mist! Sie war fünf Minuten zu spät! Na das konnte ja was werden.

„So, ich würde sagen zehn Punkte Abzug für ihre Unpünktlichkeit und weitere 20 Punkte Abzug für energisches Auftreten." „Aber Professor-…" „RUHE! Ich dulde heute keine weiteren Widerworte ihrerseits! Weitere zehn Punkte Abzug. Ihr Verhalten ist mehr als respektlos, Miss Granger, passen Sie lieber auf, dass sie heute Abend die Aussichten für Griffindor auf den Hauspokal nicht gänzlich zugrunde richten."

Dieser… dieser… sie fand einfach keine passenden Worte! Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihn heute Mittag noch vor Ron und Harry verteidigt hatte.

**At the moment your eyes meet mine **

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, an dessen Tisch die zweite Kerze flackerte. Mit wütendem Blick sah sie direkt in seine schadenfroh glänzenden schwarzen Augen.

Oh, wie er es liebte die kleine Granger auf die Palme zu bringen. Sie hatte sich gerade noch einmal darauf besonnen, wer hier der Lehrer und wer die Schülerin war. Doch er fragte sich, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er sie dazu bringen könnte eben das vor lauter Wut zu vergessen. Während sie ihn weiterhin wütend anstarrte, huschte ein fieses Grinsen über seine Gesichtszüge.

„Sie werden mir heute Abend einen kleinen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, weshalb ich ihren Trank heute Morgen verschwinden ließ und welche zahllosen Erwiderungen und Gesten ihrerseits am heutigen Tag mir gegenüber respektlos waren."

Hermione verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar und starrte auf das leere Blatt Pergament vor sich. Snape machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und stand auf. Er durchquerte den Raum und ein leises Klicken der Tür, sowie ein heftiges Flackern der beiden Kerzenflammen befreiten sie von seiner Anwesenheit.

**I am out of my mind **

„Oh, ich weiß genau warum du kleiner unfairer Mistkerl mir meinen Trank weggezaubert hast. Aber eins sag ich dir, dass kriegst du zurück! Dieses kleine Ekel. Der glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er sich so seinen nötigten Respekt erzwingt. Wahrscheinlich holt der sich auf so Aktionen einen runter." Murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie begann ihren Namen auf das Pergament zu schreiben.

**I am out of control **

Sie hielt inne. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. War das nicht ein Rascheln gewesen?

Langsam fuhren zwei schwere kräftige Männerhände auf ihre zierlichen Schultern. Panik!!!

„Miss Granger, es ist mir immer wieder… ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen ihnen bei ihren Selbstgesprächen zuzuhören."_ Ich werde sterben, _dachte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. Ihr Gehirn ratterte, was konnte sie bloß tun.

Schnell wollte sie aufstehen, um der Falle zu entfliehen. Doch es war zu spät. Seine Hände legten sich fest auf ihre Schultern und drückten sie nach unten in ihren Stuhl.

**Full of feelings I can't define!**

Dicht beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und roch an ihren Locken. Sie konnte seinen Atem über ihren Nacken kriechen spüren. Fest strich er ihre Schultern entlang. In ihrem ganzen Körper breitete sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ein Feuer aus. Ein Feuer, das so heftig in ihr brannte, dass sie glaubte, zerfließen zu müssen.

Seine linke Hand glitt zu ihrer Kehle und begann langsam zuzudrücken. Da war sie wieder, die Panik! Das Feuer war zwar nicht weg, aber die Panik überwog eindeutig. Denn Snape war unberechenbar!

**It's a sin with a name **

Langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand nach unten in der Hoffnung ihren Zauberstab unbemerkt aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs hinausnehmen zu können. Doch gerade als sie ihn zu greifen bekam, schoss Snapes Hand nach vorne, mit Reflexen, wie nur er sie hatte, und hielt die ihre eisern fest. Doch sie ließ ihren Zauberstab nicht los, denn sie wusste, dieser war ihre einzige Chance den heutigen Abend frei von Sünde zu überstehen.

**Like a hand in a flame **

Er schlug ihre Hand gegen den Holztisch, doch sie ließ nicht los. Sie durfte nicht loslassen. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Fest quetschte er ihre Finger zusammen. Doch sie ließ nicht los. Er blickte die Kerze an.

„Lassen Sie lieber los, Granger, sonst bin ich gezwungen etwas zu tun, was ich eigentlich gar nicht tun will." Auch sie blickte nun die tanzende Flamme an und verstand.

„Das glauben Sie doch selber nicht, sie Sadist." Zischte sie.

„Gut, sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. "

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie, ihre Gegenwehr nicht beachtend, über die Flamme. Dabei hielt er ihren restlichen Körper mit seiner linken Hand an ihrer Kehle in Schach. Panisch versuchte sie ihre Hand vom Feuer wegzuziehen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Schmerzerfüllt heulte sie auf. „Lass lieber los, Granger!"

Die Tränen schossen ihr ins Gesicht. Es fing an nach verbranntem Fleisch zu riechen. Schluchzend und resigniert ließ sie endlich los.

**And our senses proclaim**

Er zog sie von ihrem Platz hoch und drehte sie zu sich um. Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht, auf dem sich glänzend zwei Tränenrinnsale gebildet hatten. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit seinen Daumen die salzigen Spuren fort.

**It's a dangerous game!**

Sie blickte aus verweinten Augen zu ihm auf. Er hielt ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest in Position und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herab. Ihre Augen weiteten sich voll Unglauben. Doch schon waren seine Lippen auf den ihren. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, vergaß, dass ihre Hand angesengt war, vergaß, dass dieser Mann ihr Professor war und vergaß, dass er ein fieser Mistkerl war, ein Sadist, der ihr gerade die Hand angesengt hatte.

**A darker dream **

Sie verlor sich in dem Moment und erwiderte leidenschaftlich seinen Kuss.

_Was tust du hier eigentlich, Hermione! Hör sofort auf, deinen Lehrer zu küssen! Bei Merlin, das ist nicht einfach irgendein Lehrer, dass ist Snape! Snape, der dir gerade die Hand angesengt hat. Apropos Hand, AUA! _

Sie stemmte beide Hände mit aller Kraft, die sie bei ihrer Verletzung noch aufbringen konnte gegen Snape. Doch dieser presste sie nur noch fester an sich. Erneut stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Sie biss ihn kräftigt in seine Unterlippe.

Snape ließ von ihr ab. Seine Hand fuhr hoch. Blut! Granger war so was von fällig!

**That has no ending **

„Schade, Granger, gerade hast du dich um eine sehr effiziente Wundheilsalbe gebracht." Hermione eilte zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen.

„Snape, du Bastard! Was fällt Ihnen ein! Lassen Sie mich sofort hier raus!"

Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt und sie gegen die Tür gepresst, die Hände je zu einer Seite ihres Kopfes gestützt.

„Du vergisst dich, Granger, ich bin immer noch dein Professor!" Sie rieb sich immer noch ihre rechte Hand.

„Sie benehmen sich weder wie ein Professor noch wie ein Mensch! Und jetzt geben Sie Dreckskerl mir etwas für meine Hand, sonst gehe ich zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Tu bloß nicht so, als hättest du nicht schon lange hiervon geträumt. Das ist doch, wie einer deiner verbotenen Träume, die du Nacht für Nacht hast, nur, dass es aus diesem hier kein Erwachen gibt."

**That's so unreal**

„Ja klar, weil ich Nacht für Nacht davon träume, dass ein Arschloch mir meine Hand versengt und mich anschließend bei sich festhält. Aber mit einem haben Sie recht, Snape, das hier ist mindestens so unwirklich, wie manch Traum von mir. Manch Albtraum!"

Snape hielt die Hand auf und ließ ein Kästchen zu sich fliegen. Er strich den Inhalt auf Hermiones Handrücken. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Die kühle Salbe wirkte Wunder.

**You believe that it's true!**

Während er mit dem Zuschrauben beschäftigt war, konnte sie unter seinem rechten Arm hindurch schlüpfen. Schnell eilte sie hinter seinen gewaltigen Schreibtisch, um Schutz zu suchen. Breit grinsend kam Snape langsam auf sie zu.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Granger. Aber na schön, wenn du auf gefährliche Spielchen stehst?! Die kannst du gerne haben."

**A dance of death **

Hermione wich weiter vor Snape zurück. Bevor er sie einholen konnte, schob sie schnell den massiven Bürostuhl zwischen sich und Snape. Als könnte ihn das aufhalten. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während sie weiter zurückwich, rückwärtsgehend, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, aus Angst er könne sie, gleich einem Panther, plötzlich eingeholt haben.

Sie merkte nicht, wie sie Schritt für Schritt weiter an die Wand zurückwich, ihn ständig auf ihren Fersen. Die Szenerie erinnerte an einen grotesken Tanz. Einen verbotenen Tanz.

**Out of a mystery tale **

Plötzlich gab es kein weiter mehr! Die Wand hatte sie gefangen genommen und bald schon, da war sie sich sicher, würde er bei ihr sein, würden seine Arme erneut eine Zelle um ihren Körper errichten. Sie wusste, was dann geschehen musste. Aus allen romantischen Träumen herausgerissen, sah sie ihn ängstlich an.

**The frightened princess**

Er glitt weiter auf sie zu. Unheilvoll schwebte seine schwarze Robe hinter ihm her.

„Arme, kleine Griffindor-Prinzessin. So ängstlich, so schwach… in die Ecke getrieben.

**Doesn't know what to do!**

Weißt nicht, was du tun kannst. Wovor hast du Angst, kleine Griffindor?"

Er hatte sie eingeholt. Die Arme rechts und links von ihrer Kehle positioniert, ihr tief in die Augen blickend.

**Will the ghosts go away? **

„Wovor hast du Angst, antworte mir?!"

**No**_ –_

„Ich-…" ihr Blick glitt zur Seite. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen.

**Will she will them to stay? **

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf, Hermione Granger ist sprachlos!" Er nahm seine rechte Hand, fasste sie an ihrem Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht erneut zu sich.

„Sieh mich an, Granger!" Langsam hob sie ihren Blick.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

**No**_ – _

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht.

„Dass das hier nach dieser Nacht vorbei sein wird…" flüsterte sie.

**Either way, there's no way to win!**

Kurz war er selbst sprachlos. Dann grinste er erneut. Er hatte gewonnen.

„Kämpfe ruhig dagegen an, kleine Löwin, du wirst dich mir trotzdem ergeben. Du kannst nicht gewinnen!"

Heftig ließ er seine Lippen erneut auf ihre krachen.

**All I know is' I'm lost **

Er hatte gewonnen. Das wusste sie in dem Moment, als sie sich erneut leidenschaftlich seinem Kuss hingab. _Du hast doch schon viel früher aufgegeben! – Ach, halt deine Klappe. – War es nicht eigentlich egal_? Ihre Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. Sie konnte sein Blut schmecken und es turnte sie unglaublich an.

Sein Kuss wurde intensiver. Nur zu gern empfing sie seine weiche Zunge in ihrem Mund.

**And I'm counting the cost **

Als er begann, seine Hände an ihrer Seite herunter streichen zulassen, stemmte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal gegen ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich werde diese Nacht teuer bezahlen müssen, das hier kann nicht gut ausgehen."

Doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, streckte sie sich ihm auch schon wieder entgegen, um erneut seine Lippen gefangen zu nehmen.

**My emotions are in a spin!**

Ihre Gefühle webten ein enges Netz um sie herum. Sie ging darin völlig verloren.

**I don't know who to blame...**

Seine Zunge teilte erneut ihre Lippen. Ihre Hände strichen immer wieder über seine breiten Schultern.

**It's a crime and a shame!**

Es war so falsch, ein Verbrechen. Er war ihr Lehrer. Es war die reinste Sünde.

**but it's true all the same**

Aber es fühlte sich sooooo gut an.

**It's a dangerous game!**

Sie trieben ein gefährliches Spiel. Ein Spiel, bei dem sie alles verlieren konnten.

**No one speaks **

Aber es war ihnen egal. Seine Hände waren überall. Immer wieder strichen sie über ihren Rücken, umfassten ihren festen kleinen Hintern.

**Not one word **

Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen und strichen immer wieder durch sie hindurch.

**But what words are in our eyes **

Er unterbrach den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er presste sie noch dichter an sich.

„Sag mir, dass du mich willst!"

**Silence speaks **

Sie wollte nichts sagen, wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Also drängte sie sich ihm weiter entgegen. Doch er hielt sie auf Abstand.

„Sag es, Granger!"

**Loud and clear **

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war sie entkleidet. Schnell versuchte sie ihre Blöße zu verdecken. Doch er hielt ihre Hände mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Seine andere Hand legte er sanft auf ihre Kehle und ließ sie langsam zwischen ihren runden Brüsten hinab gleiten.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Hauchzart strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Nippel. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf.

Sanft lehnte er sich hinab zu ihrem Ohr.

„Sag es" flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr.

_Tu es nicht,_ sagte ihre innere Stimme._ Du kennst ihn, er wird jedes Fünkchen Macht, das du ihm über dich gibst schamlos ausnutzen!_

**All the words we don't want to hear!**

Nein! Das alles wollte sie nicht hören. Sie wollte nicht mehr denken. Sie wollte nur noch fühlen.

„Ich will dich, Severus. Bei Merlin, ich will dich so sehr… Ich will dich schon so lange!"

Sein lustvoller Blick sagte ihr, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Erneut drängte er sie dicht an die Wand und nahm ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich in Besitz.

**At the touch of your hand **

Sie spürte die kalte, raue Wand an ihrem Rücken. Spürte seine warme Hand feste ihre Brüste und ihren Hintern kneten. Spürte ein mächtiges ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.

Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihr.

**At the sound of your voice **

„Sehr brav, kleine Griffindor!" Seine tiefe Stimme sandte ihr lustvolle Schauer über den Rücken. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Schnell hatte er ihre Oberschenkel von unten gepackt und hob sie an. Mit einem Stöhnen schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Taille.

**At the moment your eyes meet mine **

Tief sah er ihr in die glänzenden Haselnuss-Augen. Sie fühlte sich, als könne er sie mit diesem Blick nicht nur körperlich entkleiden.

**I am losing my mind **

Langsam küsste er sich einen Weg von ihrem Hals hinab und nahm einen ihrer rosigen Nippel in den Mund. Nie hätte sie es auch nur im Entferntesten für möglich gehalten, dass sie jemals so ein intensives Gefühl erleben würde. Ihr Verstand verabschiedete sich restlos!

**I am losing control **

Als er vorsichtig zwischen ihre Körper griff und hauchzart über ihre Weiblichkeit strich, verlor sie jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst und rieb ihre feuchte Spalte schamlos an seinem rauen Umhang.

**Fighting feelings I can't define!**

Er trug sie fort von der Wand, hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte sie darauf nieder. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, um ihn zu entkleiden, doch er drückte sie bestimmt wieder hinunter.

Tief beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

Er zog eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge quer über ihren Körper und kümmerte sich dann intensiv um ihre Brustwarzen. Ihr entfuhr ein heiserer Schrei, als er ihr fest in einen steil aufgerichteten Nippel biss.

Sein Mund wanderte immer tiefer.

**It's a sin with a name **

Oh ja, genau das war es, was sie brauchte. Immer wieder leckte er über ihren Lustknoten und stieß zwei seiner Finger kräftig in sie. Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten unkontrolliert. Sünde, reine lustvolle Sünde.

**No remorse and no shame **

Ihr keuchen erfüllte den Kerker. Keine Reue, keine Scham. Sie öffnete ihre Beine weit für ihn als sie kam, damit er ihre pulsierende Tiefe gut beobachten konnte.

**Fire, fury and flame **

Sie weckte auf einer ihm unbekannten Art und Weise sein Feuer. Er musste sich dringend tief in ihr versenken. Hastig ließ er erneut seinen Zauberstab kreisen und Sekunden später stand er nackt vor ihr.

Sein bestes Stück stand steil ab, bereit sich sofort in ihrer warmen, feuchten Enge zu begraben. Auf einem Ellbogen abgestützt, sah sie sich sein Prachtstück mit gierigen Augen an. Fahrig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand seine ganze wundervolle Länge entlang. Am liebsten würde sie dieses wunderschöne Stück jetzt in den Mund nehmen, ihn verwöhnen und zur Abwechslung mal ihren Professor völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle haben.

Aber das musste wohl auf ein andermal verschoben werden, denn sein Blick sagte ihr genau, was er jetzt wollte.

**Cos the devil's to blame**

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sie an die Tischkante und drang tief in sie ein. Erleichtert stöhnte er auf. Sie fühlte sich ganz benommen. Er zog sich gänzlich aus ihr zurück, nur um seinen harten Prügel wieder kraftvoll in ihr zu versenken.

Süße Qual!

„Bitte" hauchte sie. „Oh bitte, Severus." Ihr Flehen turnte ihn in höchstem Maße an. Bestimmt hob er ihre Arschbacken an, um besser in sie stoßen zu können.

Raus, rein, raus, rein. Immer heftiger stieß er zu. Kraftvoll knetete er ihre Brüste, zwickte und reizte ihre Nippel.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lustvoller. Sein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller.

Als er schließlich ihren Lustknoten berührte, explodierte sie. Er genoss das Pulsieren ihres Orgasmus in vollen Zügen.

**And the angels proclaim**

Schnell zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie mit einem flotten Handgriff um. Er fuhr ihr über den Rücken und gelangte schließlich an ihren Hintern. Kräftig drang er in sie ein. Fasziniert schaute er zu, wie sein Schwanz immer wieder zwischen ihren Backen verschwand.

Fleisch klatschte auf Fleisch. Er gab ihr einen schmerzvollen Klaps auf ihre linke Arschbacke. Mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust heulte sie auf.

„Komm schon, Granger, sag, wer war ein böses Mädchen und hat sich in Gedanken an ihren Professor einen runter geholt?" Erneut schlug er ihr auf den Hintern.

„Ich" keuchte sie.

Er nahm sie hart und schnell. Mit seinen gezielten Stößen und seinen Händen an ihren Brüsten brachte er sie erneut über die Klippe. Als sich ihr Inneres erneut pumpend um ihn zusammenzog, war es auch um ihn geschehen.

Unkontrolliert zuckend ergoss er sich in ihr.

**It's a dangerous game!**

Er ließ sich auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen, sie mit sich ziehend und immer noch tief in ihr vergraben. Sein Gesicht in ihren Locken, seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen, ihre Arme locker auf den seinen… An nichts denkend, nur den Augenblick genießend.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, aber gerade das machte es ja so aufregend!

* * *

Hoffe, euch hatt's gefallen. Für alle, die den Song inspirierend fanden: Hört ihn euch auf YouTube an und sagt mir bescheid, sobald ihr einen Clip zu Snape und Hermione findet mit diesem Lied und lauter gezeichneten Bildern. Ein solcher wurde dort nämlich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit rausgenommen und der war echt genial gewesen. ;)

Ach übrigens, natürlich freue ich mich auch über Kommentare.


End file.
